


i won't hesitate

by getlostatsea



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rini being cute af, rini are already in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getlostatsea/pseuds/getlostatsea
Summary: just a short cute rini oneshot after they spend the night studying for a test.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 41





	i won't hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first time writing anything lmao, hope y’all like it!

nini woke up to find ricky’s arms around her, holding her tight, like she is the most precious treasure he owns, in fact, she is his most precious treasure, he always reminded her that. the warmth of his body always made her feel safe, nini wondered how ricky could make her feel that way with just wrapping his arms around her. that’s probably an unexplainable soulmate feeling, she thought. without trying to wake him up, she carefully untangled herself to reach her phone from the nightstand next to her. she checked the time. 6:04. she still had a few minutes left before starting to get ready for school. she decided to lay down for a while before waking ricky up. with one elbow holding her head, her whole body is now facing him, her eyes fixated on his face, analyzing every detail of it, his thick eyebrows, his long eyelashes, his wavy loose curl in the middle of his forehead, his dry lips. she kept staring at them, contemplating going in for a kiss. it was time to wake him up. while leaning in for maybe a small peck. ricky felt her breath in his face and opened his eyes to find a pretty much embarrassed nini, hesitating if she would still go for that kiss or not. while their lips were inches apart and their eyes were staring at each other’s lips, ricky gripped his fingers on her waist and rolled her over him to whisper while touching her bottom lip “if you don’t do it, i will”.


End file.
